The present invention relates to a multi-function ultra-high frequency circuit and means using such a circuit.
The invention relates to the field of telecommunications and particularly to the radio distribution of data, multiple input or input communications systems with time sharing, interactive broadcasting systems (high flow rate channel for broadcasting and low flow rate channel for return) digital or analog transmission means, etc.
The term ultra-high frequency is understood to mean the range extending beyond approximately 1 GHz and which is generally about 10 to 20 GHz.
A conventional transmitter-receiver means operating in duplex (simultaneous transmission and reception) is shown in FIG. 1. Such a means comprises an ultra-high frequency transmission source 10, a modulator 12 receiving at an input 14 a data stream to be transmitted, a mixer 16 connected to the modulator and receiving at an input 18 a wave supplied by a frequency conversion oscillator 20, a transmission amplifier 22, means 24 for the separation between the transmission wave and the reception wave, an antenna 26 connected to said means, a receiving amplifier 28, a receiving mixer 30 connected to the aforementioned amplifier and receiving a reception wave, a source 32 producing said wave, an amplifier and detector chain 34 operating at an intermediate frequency equal to the difference between the reception frequency and that of source 32, said chain supplying a data stream at an output 36.
Such a known installation functions simultaneously in transmission and reception. It is therefore relatively complex, because it comprises two complete subassemblies, one for transmission and the other for reception.